


Disgracing a Sorceress

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Displeased with Triss, Yennefer has her ostracized from the Lodge. If she serves Yennefer faithfully for one year and one month, her misdeeds will be forgiven and forgotten. Triss quickly learns the depths of her former friend's debauchery, who has every intention of dragging Triss through her secret life. The experience will leave Triss changed, and maybe for the better.Game continuity in a slight AU. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Original Character(s), Triss Merigold/Original Male Character(s), Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Character(s), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nitey's Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Disgracing a Sorceress

Triss shuddered as she followed Yennefer through one of Novigrad's wealthier districts, clutching a satchel to her chest. Both sorceresses wore long cloaks with raised hoods, though Merigold’s was much more plain; with the satchel she was meant to look like a servant carrying her mistress’ purchases, while Yennefer looked every bit like a noblewoman ice queen, her cool glare scaring away anyone who might approach them. 

The disguises were close enough to the truth.

Their destination was an opulent, sprawling manor, its lovely red walls covered in vines that were surely tailored with aesthetics in mind. Red roses grew up the arched trellis they passed under on their way to the front door. When Yennefer told her what was going to happen, she expected something much shabbier. A small hope swelled in her stomach as Yennefer spoke with the door guard, who then rang a polished bronze bell. 

Almost immediately, the door opened and out stepped what Triss assumed to be the butler, an old man who still stood tall and broad, his face kindly. “Miss Yennefer, a pleasure to welcome you once again.” He sketched a bow, one hand behind his back. “My master has been expecting you.” As he straightened, he took a moment to assess Triss. Something about the way his eyes laid on her made her feel naked, even though she wasn’t… quite. She resisted the urge to swallow.

“Shall I announce your arrival, and that of your merchandise?” he inquired.

“Johan. Please,” the raven-haired sorceress replied, with the small smile saved for her friends. Triss noted that. Whomever they were visiting, it seemed to be someone Yennefer was well-acquainted with. 

***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***

Triss stood in silence by Yennefer’s chair in the parlor, waiting with increasing anxiety for the lord of the house to enter. It had already been an hour. She worked to keep it internal, too wary of Yennefer’s cold temper to risk riling it. Though she still wore her cloak, its hood was lowered to reveal her fetchingly bright red hair in its trademark buns. The satchel had been set aside on a table at the butler’s suggestion.

Yennefer had passed off her cloak to Johan at the same time. Though her dark hair hung long and loose, it looked elegant, almost perfectly arranged. The black gown she wore was what Triss would have expected her to wear on a date with Geralt, not to visit an old friend. Lacking sleeves, it revealed the deep plunge of her cleavage and even invited the eye to stray there, delicate silver chains lining the neckline and secured with perfectly polished amethysts. There to match her eyes, surely, and not stupefy men and women alike with the promise of a wardrobe malfunction. The rest of it hugged her body like a second skin, hiding nothing. 

While Triss stressed, Yennefer sat calmly, reading a book Johan recommended from the shelves lining the parlor. The wait didn’t bother her.  
“Jenny!” A deep, boisterous voice boomed Yennefer’s old name like a declaration, startling Triss into glancing up. “How long has it been, my dear? You mustn’t deprive me of your presence so long ever again, lest I forget what beauty looks like.” The man it belonged to entered the room, dressed in red velvet and a king’s ransom in jewelry. He couldn’t have been older than twenty six, dark hair cut close to his olive skin. Though he lacked a beard, his face still had a rugged handsomeness to it.

“Yvon,” ‘Jenny’ replied fondly, smiling as though the man was Geralt and had just proven his love to her. She closed the book and rose gracefully, meeting Yvon halfway across the room, moving close to greet him like an old friend.

Triss gasped.

Not an old friend, but an old lover. She had once witnessed Yennefer curse a man who dared cop a feel of her ass, and for the next week he behaved with a toad. That included leaving his house in favor of the nearby swamp.

Yvon freely groped the ice queen’s ass as they kissed hard, open-mouthed, tongues surely wrestling. It only ended when Yennefer gave him a light swat on the chest and pulled away. “You old scoundrel,” she teased. “You know I’m here for business, not pleasure.”

“Why not both, hm?” Yvon lifted his eyebrows and squeezed at Yennefer’s rump, murmuring something more quietly just for Yennefer’s ears. Whatever it was made her laugh, before her hand slid down to take his wrist. She led him by the hand back across her room. Triss took half a step back out of reflex, though she had nowhere to go.

“The illustrious Triss Merigold the Fearless,” Yennefer said as she released Yvon’s hand and stepped away, leaving him right before the redheaded sorceress. Her heart started to hammer in her chest. This was actually going to happen. “Disgraced sorceress and former advisor to the late King Foltest,” the introduction continued. Flustered frustration and humiliation burned her face almost as red as her hair. “And a very cock-hungry slut, for your fine establishment’s consideration.”

Yennefer’s elegant accent made that sound kind, which in a roundabout way really just made this whole thing all the crueler.

“Hmn,” Yvon grunted as he stepped into Triss’ bubble, studying her face. She sucked in a breath to calm and still herself as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. Fighting every instinct in her body, she stared straight ahead. 

Stared straight ahead when she felt his fingers trace her full lips. 

Stared straight ahead as he pushed his finger between them, feeling over her perfect teeth for imperfections.

Stared straight ahead as he pinched at her tongue, even if it made her brow scrunch, as though about to scrunch.

“Suck.” She closed her eyes and did as she was told, hollowing her cheeks and imagining the thick digit was Geralt’s cock instead. Unfortunately for her, Geralt didn’t write with his cock and the ink stains on Yvon’s finger ruined her attempt to alleviate the demeaning command.

“Hn.” A second finger joined the first, both pressing deep into her mouth to test her throat. “What did she do to earn such ostracization by your sisterhood, Jenny?” Yvon asked Yennefer in a conversational aside. Triss felt her fingers begin to ball into fists and forced herself to straighten them. She couldn’t displease Yennefer. She focused on controlling her breathing, on suppressing her gag reflex as Yvon sought to trigger it.

“That would be Lodge business,” Yennefer simply answered, a small kindness. “If you agree to take her, she’s yours for a year and one month. After that, she is a sister once more.”

“Fine, fine.” Yvon’s fingers vacated her and Triss opened her eyes again. She quickly wet her lips and blinked her eyes, gathering her wits once more. “Tell me, Merigold the Fearless. Are you an obedient girl? Will you give me any trouble?” he asked, his dark eyes boring into Triss’ green ones. Men often lost themselves in those eyes, but she could tell this man wouldn’t.

She glanced at Yennefer, inwardly wincing at her smirk. “Yes, sir. I’m an obedient girl. I won’t give you any trouble,” she told Yvon, hating him already.

“Good, good.” He finally reached for her cloak clasp and removed it, tugging it away. She’d been expecting that. The garment fell unceremoniously, revealing the dress she had worn on the walk there, or rather the lack thereof. The only stitches on her body now were the ankle-high boots she wore, otherwise bare as the day she had been born.

Yvon stepped back and whirled his finger, a clear indication of what he wanted out of Triss. Her red fluster having simmered down now, she made a slow turn in place to show him her body from each side. The only imperfections on her fair skin were faint freckles, if they could be considered one; she was otherwise lean, with just enough muscle to pad her body and keep it supple. In the past men had done wild things to try and woo her, to try and get a glimpse of her hourglass figure without clothing.

Now she was just an item in the midst of a transaction, being shown off before any coin changed hands. She hated that the nipples tipping her palm-filling tits were stiff under Yvon’s mercantile stare and Yennefer’s cool, smirking gaze, protruding and impossible to miss. It was a relief when her back was turned to them, and less of one when Yvon said, “Stop. Legs shoulder-width apart and bend forward. Hands on your knees, now.”

Flush renewing straight up her neck and across her face, she complied, ass thrust out for Yvon’s inspection. She couldn’t help but part her lips and let out a little gasp when he pushed his finger past the tight ring of her ass. “How many here?” he inquired.

It took her a second. Oh, she wanted to lie. “One, sir.”

“Hn.” His finger left her and she was happy to feel empty, even if it meant him testing just how firm her rounded ass was with a short slap, jolting her half an inch forward with another gasp. “Good, good.” 

“Here?” he asked as he tucked two fingers into her damp cunt, her warm and wet walls clenching around him by reflexive.

“I don’t know,” Triss answered with a hitch in her voice. “I don’t know, sir.”

“As I said, a cock-hungy slut,” Yennefer remarked with leisurely, sardonic amusement coloring her voice.

“So I see,” Yvon replied wryly. Triss couldn’t help but let out a low moan as his questing fingers found her g-spot and began to massage it, biting her bottom lip to try and cut it off. If there was one thing she mustn’t do, she knew it was letting herself enjoy this objectification.   
If she did, she would never truly be a sorceress again whether or not the Lodge welcomed her back. But Yvon’s two fingers together rivaled the size of some of her trysts, and his skill was undeniable. Her slutty cunt couldn’t help but clench around them, and she didn’t have the willpower to relax them.

Her prospective master chortled. “Why, she’s so desperate for it that I’m stuck,” he brazenly bullshitted, though Triss’ sorceress pussy was as tight as a virgin’s. He made no effort to remove himself from her and only continued his lewd handiwork. “And I don’t think I’ll keep her around if she costs me my fingers. A hand, Jennifer.”

Distracted by her continued fingerfuck, Triss only glanced up at Yennefer when the dark-haired sorceress entered her vision. Bent over as she was, craning her neck was uncomfortable. Her shame deepened as she realized what Yennefer saw; not just Triss so vulnerable, but Triss spurred to lust, her lips parted and her expression nothing if not wanton, clearly enjoying her ordeal.

“Stupid whore,” Yennefer spit, the last syllable given real emphasis in the sudden open handed slap she struck across Triss’ face, making her gasp out in surprise. Before she could react, Yennefer backhanded her, pain blossoming across her cheeks. She staggered in her bent position, rife to lose her balance; the only reason she didn’t was because Yennefer grabbed her hair and yanked it to keep her upright.

“That’s not even his cock that you’re squeezing,” Yennefer hissed venom as she jerked Triss forth and away from the fingers that had continued to pleasure her through that abuse. In spite of it, she had been nearing an orgasm and though she wouldn’t admit it to herself, the pain and degradation was fueling it, not dampening.

Triss Merigold the Fearless barely kept herself from whining out like the bitch she secretly was, from begging for more. “I’m sorry, mistress,” she gasped as she stumbled forward.

“Save it,” Yennefer scolded, pushing Triss to her knees. Worry welled in the redhead’s stomach as she /felt/ Yennfer’s magic, and then felt a rope wind its way around one of her wrists of its own accord, then the other, binding them at the small of her back. She was left kneeling, face hot with embarrassment and Yennefer’s handprints, her nipples demanding attention and her pussy all but drooling on the floor beneath her.

Yvon scraped a chair around and sat before Triss, lounging back with open knees. “You’re going to give Lord Yvon a proper apology,” Yennefer told her bitch, stepping to the side of Yvon’s chair and dragging her along until she was planted right between his knees, her face an inch from his crotch.

“I’m sorry,” Triss began again, that worry in her belly shooting up when she felt Yennefer’s magic again. Before she could say another word, an unseen force clamped down cruelly on either of her needy nipples. The pain that shot through her tits was naturally matched by flaring heat between her hips, doing nothing to alleviate her slavering cockholster.

“Nice trick,” Yvon commented, leaning on an elbow and propping his jaw on his palm, watching with casual interest as Triss squirmed in discomfort and panted, nothing but air clamping down on her sensitive tits.

“Thank you,” Yennefer said with a tiny smile for her friend’s approval, before pushing Triss’ face towards the lump tenting Yvon’s trousers. “A proper apology, girl.”

‘Girl’ almost rankled Triss more than slut or whore, but she sucked in a new breath and forced herself to focus. The trousers were secured by buttons, and with her hands bound behind her Triss would have to make do with her mouth.

Grand.

She leaned in and was careful in how she tried to catch the first button in her teeth and work it free, only to feet a sudden harsh swat to her ass by solid air. “Stop dragging your heels,” Yennefer sniffed.

Triss didn’t dare look up, well aware of how she’d look at Yennefer and what that would invite. A bit of fumbling and she got the trick of it, finally nosing Yvon’s fly open. Her eyes widened slightly. His cock was much larger than the lump she noticed just before would suggest, and for a moment she just had to kneel there and study it. It was… it was amazing, and even with her pussy both dripping and burning with need she knew there was something off here.

The smell made her mouth water, eager to taste it and leave it sloppy with her spit. The smell made her want to bury her nose in him and let herself get intoxicated by it. And…

No, that didn’t matter. She closed her eyes and began to pepper the base of its shaft with kisses and kitten licks, treating it less like a cock and more like a religious icon, something worthy of love. She went down before she went up, taking either of his nuts into her mouth to gently suck and whorl her tongue around, giving them the worship they deserved.

“Enough of that.” Yennefer scoffed, and she reluctantly obeyed, lifting her lips to take its magnificent head into her mouth, getting into a rhythm of sucking and laving her tongue over it. It was shattered by Yennefer, hand still in Triss’ hair, pushing her head down the meaty cock. She gasped in surprise around it as it broke past the sanctuary of her mouth and into her throat.

“This,” Yennefer said as she kneeled beside Triss, “is how you apologize, you stupid hussy.” Triss could suppress her gag reflex easily enough, but there was a stark difference between such a prodigious cock and a pair of fingers. And more than that, Yennefer didn’t care to set a comfortable pace for Triss, her pushing hand shoving Yvon’s cock far deeper down her throat than anyone had ever gone before. Soon, her lips were kissing his pelvis around the cock lodged between them.

It was a small relief when Yen pulled her hair and drew her half-off the cock, though another part of Triss wanted to dive right back down. “Look him in the eye,” the dark-haired sorceress breathed.

She did.

She didn’t look at his eyes, though. She looked at his horns, her eyes wide and her stomach sinking. This was Yennefer’s friend? The one who so boldly grabbed her ass and snogged her like an old lover expecting another lay?

“That’s right,” Yennefer whispered right into Triss’ ear with cruel delight. “You’re sucking incubus cock, whore. I hope you like it.” He still wore the look of mellow interest he had on before she began, and little else had changed about his appearance. She wanted to shudder when he winked at her.

Not as much as she wanted to continue throat fucking his cock, though -- which she definitely didn’t want to continue… fuck, but the situation was beginning to confuse her. Thankfully for one part of Triss, Yen shoved her right back down and began to work in earnest, bobbing Triss’ red head up and down the monster’s cock without mercy. “There you go, Merigold,” Yen mocked, as though she were being supportive. “Gobble up that cock.” 

The abuse soon had Triss’ eyes rolling up, tears welling and spilling down her cheeks. Before they left, Yen had made her line her eyes; it started streaking down her face in messy black trails. The wet gagging noises coming from the parlor couldn’t be mistaken for anything but lewd, and some distant part of Triss felt further embarrassment at the kindly-faced butler surely having all this.

“Hn,” Yvon grunted, which Yennefer seemed to take as a signal to haul Triss’ head off him. She released the redhead’s hair, leaving her gasping and sloppy with spit, tears and mascara.

“Mouth open, hussy,” Yennefer breathed, an uncharacteristic eagerness in her voice. “And don’t swallow it or I’ll flog your hide raw.” Triss had an idea of what was about to happen from those three words, and she leaned forward, closing her eyes and parting her lips, her long tongue presenting a perfect target. The hand that had been puppeting Triss now grabbed Yvon’s wet cock, pumping away.

The first of several thick white ropes splattered on Triss’ cheek, making her flinch back. Another hit her forehead and left plenty of evidence in her hair, and she was terribly glad her eyes were closed when more yet hit her eyelid. The rest painted her tongue and her mouth. “Oh, Jenny.” Yvon sounded perversely endeared. “Do you really miss me that much?”

“Oh, shut up.” Triss opened her eyes, first glancing up at the cock she had been servicing and its owner. The first was still hard and ready to go again, while the second was comfortably watching the two women. Yennefer had a lewd smile on her face as she told the incubus to shut up, her voice fond for him and cruel to her. “That’s a good, well-behaved whore.” 

Yen’s long, graceful fingers cupped Triss’ jaw, who had been kneeling there idle since, cum-stained tongue still out. Triss was confused about what the other sorceress was going to do until she leaned in and took the redhead’s mouth in a lazy, sensuous kiss. Triss, who had no reservations about women, wasn’t adverse to it in the conflicted heat of the moment. 

Nor was she adverse to Yen’s other hand slotting two fingers into her sodden pussy, the heel of the same hand pressing against her clit. She gasped into the kiss, confused and certainly not complaining as Yennefer eked her towards an orgasm.

What was going on made a little more sense when she realized what Yennefer was actually doing. The kiss was very real, but the skilled glide of Yennefer’s tongue in its exploration and claiming of Triss’ mouth wasn’t for the kiss’ sake. She took every drop of Yvon’s cum and swallowed it down, having more-or-less used Triss to milk it out; the disgraced sorceress wasn’t sure if she was burning red from overstimulation or shame.

She didn’t get to dwell on it long, body overtaken by a hard shudder as she cried out against Yen’s lips, cumming and cumming hard. Yen pulled away, breaking the strand of saliva still connecting their lips with a swipe of her tongue. With no further interest in Triss she began to rise gracefully, pushing off the redhead in the process; that this happened to make Triss fall over as she came probably wasn’t a coincidence. She laid there, shaking and twitching.

Yvon smiled knowingly at Yennefer, who only smirked back before turning for the door and heading for the hall. “Johan, dear, some wine,” she called as she stepped out, leaving Triss alone with the incubus for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me?
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: niteynyx#8654


End file.
